Just Another Plane Survivor
by UBUIBU2
Summary: Hurley seems to have found a friend in newcomer Atlanta Grey. But not everyone thinks she's so friendly; in fact, some of the survivors would go as far to say she's evil. Chapter 3 up. Please R & R!
1. Default Chapter

It was another ordinary day for the thirteen survivors.

Or at least as ordinary as can be for people stranded on an

island after a plane crash. Sayid was working quietly on his

maps while a quiet Shannon looked on, twirling her hair around

her finger flirtatiously. Boone and Locke were a few miles away

searching for food (and who knows what else). Kate and Sawyer

were taking a nap on the beach, Jack was ruffling through his

duffel bag, looking for ointment after he'd cut his hand with

a knife. The others-Michael, Walt, Hurley, Charlie, Sun, and

Jin were on other parts of the island, doing their own thing

and not bothering anyone.

Suddenly, a noise made Sayid stop working on the maps and

cock his head. "Shannon, do you hear that?"

"I hear the leaves rustling...and my heart beating," she

smiled coyly.

"No, listen; it sounds like a-"

Before the last word escaped his lips, he grabbed Shannon

and the two of them ran to find the others. He finally maneged

to find Jack, Kate, Hurley, and Charlie and struggled to catch

his breath. "There's a plane! I can hear it!" he panted.

Jack listened with the others and then whoops and hollers

of joy followed.

"We're finally gonna get off this damn island!" Kate

shouted as she shielded her eyes from the sun.

Sure enough, a small white plane flew overhead, and the

crew yelled and waved their arms in the air frantically. It

was the first sign of any help since the plane THEY had been

on crash-landed. Now it looked as if their rescue had finally

come.

"No, wait! Where's it going? It can't just fly right over

us and leave!" Shannon screamed.

"If somebody knew we were here, you'd think that plane

was just here to taunt us, dude," Hurley glanced at Jack,

grimacing.

But as Jack watched closely, he could have swore that he

saw something fall from the plane. Something big. Something

that was meant to land on the island. Something that would either

help them or harm them.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

Charlie kicked at the sand, half out of boredom and half

out of anger. "The whole time I saw that plane overhead, you

know what I was thinking?"

Hurley looked out towards the water before looking back

to his friend. "Claire?"

"Yeah. I bet I was the only one wondering about her. I

wouldn't have got on that bloody plane until I found her,

either."

"Maybe you wouldn't have had to. Maybe she would've come

back."

"It's kind of funny. We get stranded on this Hell and

suddenly everyone has to help each other, but the minute we

even think we're about to be rescued, it's every man for

himself," Charlie laughed bitterly.

"If you'd stayed to look for her, dude, I'd be right there

with you," Hurley said.

"Thanks, Hurley. Well, I'm going to call it a night."

"Okay. Dream of peanut butter, dude."

When Charlie had gone, Hurley sighed. As much as he HAD

wished the plane would have rescued him, he was like Charlie.

He would have wanted everyone to be there, too, safe and sound.

These people had become family to him and if there was one thing

he knew in life, it's that family is always there for each other.

As he started to get ready for bed, however, he thought

he heard a voice say something from behind him. He turned around,

only to find the jungle-like territory behind him. "Hello?"

he called out. "Charlie, is that you, dude?"

The only thing that answered him was silence for a minute

before he heard what sounded like singing; a woman singing.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Hurley sang back

in reply, figuring it was just one of the girls, probably drunk.

Once again, nobody answered, but as he lay on the sand

and covered himself with a blanket that Locke had made out of

leaves, he wasn't sure if he had heard that voice before. It

sounded awfully different from Kate, Shannon, or even Sun's.

* * *

She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and jumped down

from the tree. She hated being here and hated herself even more

for hiding when she heard a voice. She hadn't been scared in

years and she wasn't about to start now. Slowly and carefully,

she made her way towards the shore and the sleeping man. When

she saw him clearly, she noticed that he was shivering. He had

a blanket of leaves draped over him to his waist, but a breeze

had sent a chill through the air. Gently, she grabbed the cover

and puled it up over his shoulders. He looked so calm, so

peaceful. So...okay with his situation. He had heard him talking

to someone earlier and she could tell instantly that he was

a gentle soul. Kneeling beside him, she gently placed the back

of her hand on his cool cheek and began to softly sing.

"Life guardians plenty

Take me back

To the place we left

Where my worry melts

All the secret things that we feel

In our life guardians plenty."

Before she could sing anymore, she heard a dog barking

in the distance and decided it was time to go to sleep herself.

* * *

Charlie was just about to drift off when he heard a hushed

voice he knew all too well.

"Dude; Charlie, man wake up!"

Charlie raised his head and looked up at Hurley, who looked

both ecstatically happy and terrified. "What is it, Hurley?

Why aren't you asleep?"

"Dude, when you left earlier, I thought I heard someone

in the woods, right? Well, there's a woman out there, man! I

didn't see her, but I heard her. She was singing. She was singing

to me and she touched my cheek, man! I know she did."

"Hurley, have you been eating those berries again? An

unknown woman touched your cheek and sang to you?" Charlie sat

up, half-amused at this point.

"I know it's totally whacked, man, but I'm telling you.

It was weird, but kinda nice. I haven't had a woman touch me

in a while...my mom notwithstanding."

Charlie chuckled. It was one of the few times he had laughed

since he had been on the island. "Hurley, go back to sleep.

There's nobody else here except us. You were dreaming."

"It felt too real, man." Hurley placed his hand to his

cheek as if he could still feel her touch.

"Look, if you really think there's someone else here besides

us, get Locke to help you find her. You know how he loves to

discover. Him and Boone; they'll find her. Otherwise, go back

to sleep."

Aggravated and more confused than before, Hurley shook

his head and walked off. Maybe it WAS a dream. But if it wasn't

Charlie was never going to hear the end of it.


	2. In The Flesh

Jack couldn't get the image of seeing something fall from

the plane out of his head. He had searched most of the island,

but hadn't seen anything unusual or out of place. It was possible

that it had fallen into the water, but it had sparked his

curiosity, nonetheless. Whoever was piloting that plane HAD

to have seen he and the others, but how odd was it that instead

of landing or radioing for a rescue, he just tossed something

off the plane? It was beyond weird. But then again, when had

anything dealing with this island ever been normal?

"Hey, Doc; you might want to check Hurley's temperature;

guy thinks his mom's on the island," Sawyer's voice called out

to him.

Jack rolled his eyes at Sawyer. "Grow up, will ya?"

"It's true; ask Charlie."

"What's going on?" Locke asked, walking towards them.

"Hurley thinks his mama's on the island or something. Woke

Charlie up last night saying some lady sang a lullaby to him,"

Sawyer guffawed.

Locke walked away without saying anything, obviously not

wanting to talk about anything but island routes and hidden

mysteries.

"I'll find Hurley later, Sawyer. Why don't you do us a

favor and actually find something productive to do?"

"What, and be a humdrum like you? No thanks," Sawyer scoffed

before walking off.

* * *

"Do you miss your parents, Hurley?" Ten-year-old Walt asked

as the two of them walked with Walt's Labrador, Vincent.

"Why are you asking me that, little man?"

"Because everyone on the island says that you had a dream

about your Mom or something," Walt shrugged.

"Dude, I didn't dream about my mom, okay? It was something

else. Man, that's the last time I talk to anybody!"

"I was just asking. Sometimes I dream about my mom. I wish

she was here. She'd let me hang out with Locke and Boone. She'd

think they were cool. My dad just doesn't get it."

"Hey, he's trying, you know. You just gotta listen to him."

Suddenly, there was high-pitched whistle that rang out

in the morning air and Vincent barked.

"What is it, boy?" Walt asked. As soon as the question

left his mouth, Vincent took off, barking wildly. "Vincent!"

"Stay here. I'll go get him," Hurley offered, not wanting

Walt to get too far away from his dad Michael.

As Hurley walked and followed the sound of Vincent's

barking, he mentally regretted telling Charlie his dream of

the strange woman. It might have been just a dream, but he didn't

want to become a laughingstock.

Finally, he caught up to Vincent and saw that he was barking

at something up a tree. "What is it, Vincent? Are you chasing

birds now?"

Suddenly, a human head swooped down from the leaves and

laughed. "Nope. Just me."

Hurley jumped and saw that it was a woman's head-and that

she was hanging upside-down from a high branch.

"YOU!" he cried.

A few seconds later, she jumped down from the tree and

stood face-to-face with him. "You were shivering last night.

I couldn't let you freeze to death."

Hurley smiled as he took a good look at her. She looked

about his age, she was wearing a denim jumpsuit and she had

shoulder-blade length white hair-yep, that's right-white as

snow hair. "So, why didn't you wake me up? The other guys here

think I'm an idiot, you know."

The woman laughed and shook her head. "I didn't want to

wake you and make small talk. I'm Atlanta, by the way."

"As in the city?"

"That's the one."

"I'm Hurley. Actually, my name's Hugo; Hurley's just a

nickname. So, anyway, are you going to tell me how you got here?"

Hurley listened patiently as Atlanta told the amazing story

of how she was flying in the plane that the survivors saw a

few days ago.

"I saw you guys and mentioned something to the pilot and

my friend. I wanted to rescue you. They gave me a parachute

and told me to jump down and let you know that help was on the

way," she explained. "That's when they opened the door of the

plane and literally kicked me off. Turns out, they gave me a

faulty parachute. The same people I trusted for years tried

to kill me! Somehow, I managed to curl up into a ball and land

in a bunch of bushes. I'm still not sure how, but I managed

to only come out with a few cuts and bruises."

"Oh, my God!"

"Hurley, who are you talking to?" another voice suddenly

asked from behind the trees.

"Hey, Jack; I want you to meet Atlanta. Did you know she

was kicked off that plane we saw?" Hurley asked.

"That was you?" he asked, gaping at the white-haired female.

"Yep. That first step was a doozy," she grinned sheepishly.

"It's good to know you aren't just a figment of Hurley's

imagination, I guess," Jack replied. "So, what do you do?"

"I'm in the entertainment industry," she replied. When

she looked at Hurley and Jack's faces, however, she rolled her

eyes. "And, no, it has nothing to do with singing, dancing,

stripping, or acting. Let's just get that clear."

* * *

Sayid was once again, concentrating on his maps, when he

heard Vincent barking nearby. Assuming Walt was playing with

the lab, he turned back to his work. Let the kid and his dog

play. It would be nice to hear some joyful sounds for a change.

But as Sayid looked in the direction of where Vincent was

barking, he could see that the dog was dragging something heavy

through the woods and towards Sayid.

"What is that?" he wondered out loud, standing up and

walking towards Vincent. It was then that he saw it was someone's

carry-on bag. But why was Vincent dragging one of the crew's

bag through the jungle? Sayid reached down and looked at the

bright green tag that was attached to the handle.

"Atlanta Grey? Who is Atlanta Grey?" he asked the dog.

Suddenly, Sayid forgot all about his maps and began

searching for Atlanta Grey-whether she or he were dead or alive.

* * *

Jack, Hurley, and Atlanta slowly walked along the beach,

listening as Atlanta joked about her near-death experience as

if it was something that happened everyday. Jack had to admit

she seemed okay with her situation and almost happy to be away

from her so-called friends. In fact, her personality almost

reflected that of Hurley. Easy-going, free-spirited, a little

strange, but seemingly a nice enough person. Pretty harmless,

really.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Hurley asked

her.

"I did. I had one of each, but they both died years ago.

My little sister fell down twenty flights of stairs when she

was five and my brother...I sort of shot him when I was twelve,"

she replied slowly.

"You shot your brother when you were twelve?" Hurley

repeated, eyes wide.

"Yeah, in the thigh. I feel bad, but I didn't know he was

such a wimp," she shrugged.

Jack scoffed. "Did you shoot him with a pellet gun or

something?"

"No. It was a .9 millimeter," she replied casually, causing

both Jack and Hurley to drop their jaws.

"You had a .9 millimeter?" Hurley choked.

"It was my parents'."

"You mean, you STOLE your parents gun?" Jack cried.

"Stealing is such a harsh word. I prefer 'taking it with

some slight intentions of giving it back'," she joshed.

Suddenly, Jack felt a chill go up his spine. A few minutes ago,

he was believing she was a female carbon copy of Hurley. Now,

however, he was beginning to wonder if she was more like a cross

between Sawyer and Ethan.


	3. Off To A Bad Start

"Excuse me; are you Atlanta Grey?" a foreign male voice

asked from behind.

Atlanta spun around and saw a young Iraqi, holding a long

black duffel bag. Beside him was the yellow lab known as Vincent.

As soon as she laid her eyes on the bag, her mouth dropped.

"Where did you find this?"

"I believe this is yours," he said, extending the bag to

her. "I found the dog dragging it nearby. When I found the name

on the tag, I thought I would search for the owner."

"Thanks," she grinned, taking the bag and ruffling through

the contents. "They must've thrown it down after me. Thanks,

uh-"

"Sayid," he introduced himself. "I talked with Hurley

earlier. He told me of you and what happened to you. I am truly

sorry."

Atlanta could tell that even though he was being friendly

and courteous to her, he was wary of her. It was a normal

reaction, considering the circumstances, so she didn't feel

too uncomfortable. "The good thing is that I'm alive and I now

have my belongings. That dog right there is a godsend. He found

me AND my stuff," she laughed.

"Well, I must get back to the caves. I am glad I could

be of help," Sayid nodded before walking off, the dog following

close behind.

"I guess it's time for me to head back to the beach and

see if all my belongings are here," she whispered to herself

as she lugged the bag over her shoulder and left.

* * *

"Hey, Hurley; I'm glad I caught you," Jack ran up to him 

as Hurley was walking past.

Hurley stopped and caught a feeling that this was going

to be a pointless conversation. "Yeah, man. What's up?"

"Look, I know you've become friends with Atlanta, but what

do you really know about her? She won't tell you her occupation,

but one of the first things she tells you is that she killed

her little brother?" Jack pointed out.

"Listen, Jack; I know you're just trying to help and all,

but Atlanta feels bad about what she did years ago. If you'd

give her another chance, you'd see she's not a bad person. She's

just scared like everyone else here."

"All I'm saying is, be careful, okay? She may look harmless,

but so did Ethan and look what HE'S," Jack began,

but Hurley held up his hand, cutting him off.

"Atlanta may be a little strange, but she is NOT Ethan,

Jack. Don't even compare those two. You may think that you're

trying to protect me, dude, but I'm a grown man last time I

checked. Do me a favor and just back off," Hurley replied sharply

before walking off. Jack barely knew her, didn't know a damn

thing about her other than what he wanted to hear. What gave

him the right to judge her?

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER 

Locke watched from afar as Boone was setting up some traps

in the jungle. For some reason, he had been awfully tense lately.

It was as if he could feel that something was about to happen.

Something unexpected...

"Hi, there," a voice called from behind.

Locke, using lightning speed moves, spun around and grabbed

the stranger by the shoulders, attempting to pin the trespasser

against a nearby tree. The stranger shielded his/her face with

his/her hands, and just as Locke was about to ask who the hell

he/she was, several volts of electricity went up through his

body. He jerked, letting the stranger go. He then saw that it

was a woman. She had stumbled backwards during the shock and

hit her head on the tree. The impact had knocked her out cold.

Still shaking a little, Locke managed to pick her up and carry

her to a nearby resting place. It was then that he realized

who she was, for by now, everyone had either seen or heard about

the mysterious white-haired woman who had fallen out of the

airplane.

* * *

"Is everything there?" Hurley asked, sitting beside Atlanta 

as she ruffled through her duffel bag.

She zipped it up and sighed. "Everything except Genevieve."

"Who?" he asked with a laugh.

"Genevieve was this stuffed teddy bear that a 'fan' had

gotten me years ago. I've gotten a lot of stuffed animals and

things, but Genevieve was somehow my favorite. She always made

me smile. I guess she just didn't survive the fall." She then

shrugged. "I'm too old for stuffed animals, anyway."

"So, are you ever going to tell me what you did for a living

or am I going to have to guess?"

Atlanta laughed heartily and placed the bag off to the

side. "I was an aerobat. It's a cross between an acrobat, Harry

Houdini, and a really stupid human being. I did tricks on an

airplane for entertainment at air shows. My best trick was being

suspended upside down from an airplane in a straitjacket. Now

picture this: I'm hanging upside down in this thing, and there's

a time bomb set for three minutes on the plane. I have to get

out of the straitjacket and get the hell out of Dodge before

the plane explodes. Now, keep in mind that there was no one

piloting the aircraft, either. It's not your ordinary airplane;

big enough for me to hang upside-down from, but small enough

for it to be remote controlled. Yeah, it was a stupid job, but

it paid the bills and I've always liked adventure and danger."

"Are there a lot of people who do what you do?" Hurley

asked after a few seconds.

"A few, I guess. Why?"

"When I was younger, I went to this air show in Houston.

They had an aerobat there, too. She was awesome, but a few shows

later, something terrible happened and she died."

"Wow. Glad to know I wasn't the only female."

Hurley smiled. He couldn't believe Jack had ever compared

her to Ethan. If he could see and hear her now, he'd change

his tune.

"I hope Locke doesn't hurt Boone too badly," Atlanta said

suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.

"What makes you say that?"

Atlanta told him what had happened with her accidentally

scaring Locke in the jungle. "He tried to attack me, but he

told me later that before he could, he got shocked pretty badly.

We figured out that it must've been Boone's traps. He was setting

them up and I guess Locke stepped on one. When he stumbled from

the shock and let go, I hit my head and passed out. In a way,

though, I want to hug Boone, but Locke may kill him first."

"But doesn't Boone need a power source to set traps

like that?" Hurley scratched his head.

"I'd think that, too, but those two guys are a hell of

a lot smarter than us."

* * *

"Hey, Boone; why don't you watch where you set up those 

traps next time? I stepped in one of them back there!" Locke

complained.

"I didn't set any traps back that far. This is as far as

I've gotten with them," Boone protested.

"Are you sure? Something sure shocked the hell out of me

when I nearly attacked that woman who fell off the plane. I

scared her, instead, and she hit her head on the tree."

"Locke, I promise," Boone told him, walking over to where

he was. "Do you think one of them got kicked over there?"

"If you're meaning purposely, I'd say you're right. It was

almost as if someone knew what my exact moves were going to

be and set one of your traps in my way to stop me."

"Do you really think it was the new girl?" Boone asked.

"I don't know; according to her, she can't remember me

even being shocked," Locke replied with a hint of accusation

in his voice. "I think that I'm going to have a little talk

with our new survivor first thing tomorrow morning."


End file.
